


Я лучше

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Даже дебильная музыка Хэнка не раздражала, вот как его зацепил этот нелепый пацан, который сосал в местном туалете и вел себя так, словно иначе нельзя.
Relationships: Хэнк Андресон/Гэвин Рид
Kudos: 15





	Я лучше

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Я лучше  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5106 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хэнк Андресон/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, немного драмы  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; нецензурная лексика; OOC; рефлексии, glory hole; Гэвин занимается сексом с ОМП, акцент на Гэвине; вуайеризм; Гэвину 20 лет, Хэнку 36. [MORE= **На заявку с кинк-феста** ]III-12. Хэнвин, glory hole. Желательно неловкость, но без плохой концовки.[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Даже дебильная музыка Хэнка не раздражала, вот как его зацепил этот нелепый пацан, который сосал в местном туалете и вел себя так, словно иначе нельзя.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Я лучше"

Хэнк понятия не имел, почему решил припарковаться здесь, у забегаловки в пригороде Детройта. Ему даже есть не сильно хотелось, просто было тошно от мысли о возвращении в пустой дом. 

Усевшись на один из виниловых диванов, Хэнк просмотрел ламинированное меню, лежавшее на столе, и подозвал жестом официантку — Мэнди, как было написано на ее бейдже.

— Двойной вестерн с беконом и луковыми кольцами, картошку спиральками, соус ранч и большую колу, — он еще раз кинул взгляд на меню, но это было самое приемлемое из всего выбора. Мэнди молча записала заказ и уже хотела отойти к стойке, когда он ее тормознул. — Где тут у вас туалет?

— Вот та дверь, — она махнула рукой в конец зала, на площадку вдали от столиков, рядом с музыкальным автоматом.

Хэнк давно уже таких не видел и даже не думал, что машина все еще работает, но тут к ней подошел один из посетителей — типичный дальнобойщик на вид, — и выбрал типичную же кантри песню. Хэнк поморщился, как от зубной боли, — он старательно избегал подобной музыки, но тут и спрятаться негде было. 

С раздраженным вздохом он направился в уборную и с каждым шагом кривился все сильнее, ведь песня становилась громче. Зато за дверью в туалет оказалось тише, и Хэнк выдохнул с облегчением, опираясь руками на тумбу с раковиной. Вокруг было довольно чисто, не хотелось скривиться от омерзения, и Хэнк включил воду, чтобы помыть руки.

Две из трех кабинок были заняты, он отметил это мимоходом, когда вытирал ладони бумажными полотенцами. Сейчас, когда не было слышно журчания воды и назойливой мелодии из общего зала, в туалете шумела вентиляция, но даже этот звук не заглушал влажное хлюпание, раздававшееся из кабинок. 

Хэнк даже не понял, почему сразу не обратил внимания на такой шум, но теперь, когда он его уже услышал, абстрагироваться стало невозможно.

На мгновение он уже хотел постучать и прервать того, кто развлекался в совершенно неподходящем для этого месте, но потом одернул себя. Ведь он был не при исполнении. Без жетона. Без оружия. Лишний геморрой ему ни к чему. 

Он прислушался и разобрал даже чей-то гортанный стон, почувствовав, как скулы краснеют от неловкости. Он до сих пор ненавидел попадать в подобные ситуации, но совершенно не понимал, какого черта эти извращенцы даже не прекратили трахаться, пока он был внутри. Неужели так увлеклись, что не заметили, как в туалет вошел лишний?

Выругавшись себе под нос, Хэнк вышел обратно в зал, уселся за стол лицом к двери в туалет и принялся ждать.

Официантка успела поставить перед ним колу и картошку, когда появился первый. Невысокий коренастый мужик лет тридцати. Он воровато озирался, краснел, и было сразу понятно: он что-то скрывает. И Хэнк проводил его внимательным взглядом, но остался на месте, даже когда тот выскользнул из забегаловки, словно приходил только ради того, чтобы сходить в туалет.

Мэнди проводила его безразличным взглядом и отвернулась к кофеварке, чтобы поменять фильтр и поставить опустевший кувшин под новую порцию.

Хэнк закинул в рот несколько картофельных спиралек и бесцельно скользил взглядом по плакатам на стенах кафе, но при этом не выпускал из поля зрения туалетную дверь. Две ужасающих кантри песни спустя она снова открылась и из уборной выскользнул парень, которому на вид было максимум лет двадцать. Хэнк нахмурился, когда заметил, как тот спрятал руки в карманы, сгорбился и попытался обойти застывшего у музыкального автомата дальнобойщика, но тот невовремя дернулся и столкнулся с пацаном плечами.

Встав из-за стола, Хэнк пошел вслед за ним на улицу, понадеявшись, что Мэнди не дура и поймет: он еще вернется.

Пацан уже почти дошел до раздолбанного пикапа, припаркованного на краю стоянки, когда Хэнк его нагнал.

— Эй, малец!

Пацан дернулся и рывком обернулся на оклик. Хэнк почему-то подумал, что у того в кармане припрятан складной нож, а то и заточка, так по-звериному смотрел на него парень.

— Чего надо? — настороженно ответил он и стрельнул по сторонам напряженным взглядом, но стоянка была пуста, и они стояли вдвоем вдали от ближайшего фонаря.

Правда его света Хэнку было достаточно: он видел и сощуренные глаза, и шрам, «украсивший» переносицу пацана, и опухшие покрасневшие губы с натертыми уголками. Сразу стало понятно, кто именно был «принимающей» стороной в уборной.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Хэнк пытался говорить мягко, вспоминая то немногое, рассказанное на курсах по психологии, но кто кроме него был виноват, что он нихера не слушал тогда?

Пацан криво ухмыльнулся, показывая один клык.

— А тебе какое дело, дядь? Тоже хочешь? — он нагло провел языком по губам и посмотрел на Хэнка насмешливо.

— Дети вроде тебя должны в колледж ходить, — ответил Хэнк раздосадованно.

— Дядь, я и так уже все умею, — пацан сделал шаг к Хэнку, а тот шагнул назад и почему-то задышал чаще под этим насмешливо понимающим взглядом. Сразу захотелось одернуть и встряхнуть его за плечи.

— Вали отсюда, шкет, — рявкнул Хэнк, а пацан даже не вздрогнул, только дернул плечом и демонстративно оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Жаль, ты ничего такой. Хоть и старый, — и снова оскалился этой нелепой ухмылкой.

Хэнк даже дар речи потерял от подобной наглости и позволил пацану запрыгнуть в свою развалюху. Зато номер тачки запомнил и даже записал в телефон, чтобы точно не забыть до следующей смены.

В забегаловку он вернулся в странном настроении и сам не заметил, как сожрал все принесенное официанткой. Даже дебильная музыка Хэнка не раздражала, вот как его зацепил этот нелепый пацан, который сосал в местном туалете и вел себя так, словно иначе нельзя.

Хуже всего было то, что Хэнк видел по его глазам: он был уверен — Хэнк тоже хотел оказаться на месте того мужика. 

И какой-то своей частью он действительно этого хотел.

Ровно через неделю, в то же самое время Хэнк снова сидел за тем же столом на виниловом диване и не мог объяснить себе, что он тут забыл.

Официантка была другая, а заказ его — тот же, ведь меню за неделю не изменилось. 

Он сверлил взглядом дверь в сортир и барабанил пальцами по столу, словно сомневался, что стоит идти и проверять свою гипотезу. Хотя кого он обманывал? Он ведь даже переоделся в гражданское и оставил значок с табельным дома, чтобы снова столкнуться с этим шкетом. 

Пусть Хэнк и знал теперь о нем почти все, но никак не мог успокоиться и отпустить очередного придурка со «сложным» детством. Найти его оказалось легко: машина зарегистрирована на мать четверых детей, Мэган Рид. Гэвин Рид, студент местного колледжа, оказался единственным пацаном и тем более совпал со своей фоткой — оказалось, что его уже привлекали два года назад за драку. 

Пацан заступился за свою младшую сестру и получил несколько порезов осколками бутылки. Один из них несколько подпортил смазливое личико, но Хэнк не думал, что Гэвин сосал в туалете только из-за утраченной веры в собственную привлекательность. 

Когда официантка — Молли — поставила перед ним большой стакан, Хэнк все же решил проверить, не было ли то столкновение разовой акцией. Все же вряд ли у Гэвина было расписание, по которому он приходил сюда ради сомнительного секса. 

Он старался двигаться мягко и не слышно, когда зашел в туалет и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, отсекая звуки зала. Вентиляция так же шумела, сантехника все ещё была довольно чистой. По крайней мере, Хэнку не хотелось брезгливо поморщиться и свалить, не касаясь здесь ничего. 

Поскуливание и жаркие стоны он услышал почти сразу, вместе со шлепками кожи о перегородку, словно очередной мужик, забыв о стенке между кабинками, впечатывался в нее так, что та похрустывала. Хэнк вздохнул, чувствуя извращенное возбуждение, смешанное со смущением. Румянец заливал лицо и шею, потому что он представлял, как Гэвин, — все же слабо верилось в его активную позицию, — неловко подается задницей назад, растягивая ягодицы руками, насаживаясь на член какого-то незнакомого мужика. 

Хэнк выругался и вышел из туалета, забыв о том, что пытался действовать тихо. Сейчас его злила собственная реакция: стояк на двадцатилетнего пацана, который развлекался в забегаловке сомнительного качества, и, кажется, делал это довольно часто. А ведь там могли быть совершенно другие парни, не Гэвин.

Сегодня спиральки были не такие вкусные, или Хэнку просто кусок не лез в горло, поэтому он оставил на столе несколько купюр вместе с чаевыми и вышел на стоянку, выискивая глазами знакомый потрепанный пикап. 

Тот нашелся за углом кафе, припаркованный рядом с мусорными контейнерами, словно Гэвин пытался спрятать тачку от любопытных глаз. 

Хэнк привалился задницей к дверце водителя и достал из кармана пачку сигарет и дешевую зажигалку. В этом переулке было темнее, чем на стоянке, но фонарь на углу давал хотя бы немного света, и Хэнк четко видел всех, кто проходил в эту сторону от входа в кафе. Он увидел мужика, который кутался в поднятый воротник ветровки, типа вот вообще не палился. Значит, скоро появится и Гэвин. 

Докурив сигарету в несколько глубоких затяжек, Хэнк отбросил в сторону окурок и спрятал руки в карманах джинсов. Он пытался продумать то, что хотел сказать Гэвину, но все слова утекли водой сквозь пальцы, когда он все же заметил Гэвина, свернувшего за угол и подбрасывающего ключи от пикапа на ладони. Когда он увидел Хэнка, то застыл напряженно, но буквально на мгновение, а потом шагнул ближе. Как-то мягко. Хэнку почему-то показалось: соблазняюще. Словно Гэвин узнал его. 

Порыв холодного ветра сдернул с головы Гэвина капюшон толстовки, дав Хэнку рассмотреть его внимательнее. Он заметил сережку в ухе, на хряще, когда она блеснула в свете фонаря. Тот же ветер швырнул длинную прядь волос на лоб Гэвину, и Хэнк отстраненно заметил странную прическу, модную у молодежи: выбритые виски и длинные патлы, которые они обычно собирали в хвост, но у Гэвина они казались не настолько длинными и просто трепыхались на ветру, _завораживая_ Хэнка.

Черт побери.

— Что, все же передумал, дядь? — понимающе оскалился Гэвин и сжал ключи в ладони, подходя к Хэнку вплотную, позволяя почувствовать его _запах_.

Удивительно, но от Гэвина пахло только свежим потом и дезодорантом. Рот Хэнка наполнился слюной от взгляда на крепкую шею, которую хотелось прикусить и слизать пленку пота с кожи. С ним происходила какая-то чертовщина, а он даже не мог взять себя в руки.

— Все же хочу понять, зачем ты этим занимаешься, — выплюнул Хэнк сквозь стиснутые зубы и уставился Гэвину в глаза, как на самое безопасное место. — У тебя же стипендия, тебе не нужно зарабатывать деньги таким образом.

Соблазнительное выражение исчезло с лица Гэвина за долю секунды и теперь на Хэнка смотрел злой пацан, на вид хотевший выгрызть его печень или почки. Казалось, что только после долгой и мучительной смерти Хэнк будет прощен.

— Я не шлюха, — он сверкнул глазами, и Хэнк пожалел, что сейчас не видно, какого они цвета. — И ты нихуя не знаешь про меня, — теперь Гэвин напомнил Хэнку псину, загнанную в угол: также скалился, рычал и припадал на передние лапы.

Готовый вот-вот кинуться и вцепиться в глотку.

— Я знаю, что ты отсасываешь незнакомцам в сортире дешевой забегаловки. Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать определенные выводы, — Хэнк начал заводиться, но отошел в сторону от дверцы машины, позволяя Гэвину хлестнуть его взглядом и сесть на водительское место. — А еще я знаю, что ты не думаешь о том, как повлияет эта информация на твоих сестер и мать, когда они узнают. Заметь, я говорю не «если», а «когда».

Хэнк считал, что только злость помогла Гэвину завести развалюху с первого раза, но в итоге тот показал ему средний палец и вырулил с парковки, чудом не наехав Хэнку на ногу.

Он достал еще одну сигарету, пока шел до своей машины, и прикурил, думая, что, возможно, не стоило так наезжать на пацана, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: никогда не умел обращаться с детьми. Да и со взрослыми тоже. А Гэвину все же было двадцать лет. Уже не ребенок.

Прикрыв глаза, Хэнк делал глубокие затяжки, удерживая дым в легких на несколько секунд, и выдыхал, а под веками картинка накладывалась на звуки, которые он слышал в туалете. Вот Гэвин облизнул губы и застонал на выдохе. Между его бровей небольшая морщинка, он скулил, желая получить больше, и дышал поверхностно и часто. Его лоб покрыт испариной, нижняя губа искусана до крови, но Гэвин послушно принимал то, что ему давали. Влажная прядь волос спала на лоб, мешая взгляду, и Гэвин сдул ее нетерпеливо.

На трассе какой-то мудак вдавил клаксон и вырвал Хэнка из мыслей так внезапно, что он поперхнулся сигаретным дымом и еле откашлялся.

Хэнк выкинул окурок в темноту и еще долгое время сидел за рулем, не двигаясь с места.

Очень хотелось так же легко выкинуть из головы мысли о Гэвине, но Хэнк давно усвоил — нельзя постоянно получать желаемое.

Оказавшись на парковке у забегаловки в третий раз, Хэнк ощущал только смирение и убогое, необъяснимое нетерпение. Всю неделю он отвлекал себя работой, даже сидел в департаменте дольше обычного, но это не спасало от видений ночью, словно Хэнк снова вернулся в пубертат с его эротическими снами, в которых было очень много секса, пота, спермы и очень мало определенности: раньше он не видел лиц. Только тела.

Но, конечно же, не теперь. 

В новых снах всегда был Гэвин. Ловкий, нетерпеливый, неутомимый, не позволяющий просто перекатиться на бок после быстрого секса. 

Хэнк чувствовал себя измотанным после этих снов. 

Измотанным и одержимым. 

Он так устал, что иногда проваливался в грезы, сидя за столом и изучая очередное дело. 

С этим безумием нужно было что-то делать, и Хэнку не пришло в голову ничего умнее, чем приехать в забегаловку снова. Было еще рано, поэтому он решил, что хочет осмотреть кабинки пока они пусты, и догадался даже проверить, нет ли на парковке пикапа Гэвина. Только после этого он зашел в кафе и сразу направился в туалет. Как он и думал, там никого не оказалось. 

В левой кабинке он увидел поручень на стене и небольшую скамейку. Не знай Хэнк о происходящем здесь, подумал бы, что попал в туалет для инвалидов. Проблема была в том, что Хэнк _знал_. Дырка в перегородке была достаточно широкой и ничем не закрыта, и он удивился, не заметив никаких надписей рядом. Словно никто не понимал, что это и зачем оно здесь. 

Он перешел в другую кабинку и закрыл дверь. Здесь тоже было довольно чисто, хотя Хэнк все равно ощущал брезгливость. В его кармане лежало два презерватива, и казалось, что они прожигают ткань и оставляют на коже ожоги.

Хэнк застыл, когда услышал шаги в туалете. Кто-то сначала хлопнул дверью, а потом закрылся в соседней кабинке. Он видел движение через дырку и замер, едва дыша. Казалось, он уговаривал сам себя, что сейчас выйдет и пойдет нахрен отсюда, но не сдвинулся с места, даже когда услышал стук с другой стороны перегородки и увидел пальцы, скользнувшие в дырку.

— Ты сегодня рано, — приглушенно проговорил Гэвин — Хэнк узнал его голос и на мгновение занервничал, что тот каким-то образом понял, кто находится по ту сторону. 

Не понимая зачем, Хэнк наклонился и провел ладонью по пальцам Гэвина, наслаждаясь касанием к его коже даже сильнее, чем перспективой получить отсос, но Гэвин сразу же руку убрал. Почему-то показалось, что это было слишком интимно. Как поцелуи во время секса с хастлером. Ты бережешь себя и не хочешь растрачивать ресурс на незнакомца, которого больше никогда не увидишь. Просто трахаешь и оставляешь деньги на столе у выхода из дешевого мотельного номера. Но здесь… здесь Хэнк _хотел_ прикоснуться, и это пугало даже сильнее.

— Слушай, ты не думай, что я тебя подгоняю, но мне хотелось бы уже начать, знаешь, сосать твой член, — глухо произнес Гэвин, а Хэнк отчетливо слышал в его словах насмешку.

Ту самую, с которой он спрашивал в первый раз «тоже хочешь, дядь?».

Хотел ли он? Черт возьми, да.

Собирался ли пихать свой член в дырку? С каждой секундой промедления он сомневался все меньше, и все сильнее хотел смириться и стянуть джинсы с бельем на бедра.

Но, наверное, самым главным вопросом было: сможет ли он простить себя потом за то, как хотел использовать пацана. Пусть тот сам буквально хотел быть использованным.

— Я никогда так не делал, — зачем-то произнес Хэнк и сам не узнал свой голос — таким низким и хриплым он был.

— Это легко, — сейчас Гэвин звучал громче и отчетливее, словно уже встал на ту скамейку и говорил прямо в дырку. — Снимаешь штаны, трусы и суешь член в дырку, — и хоть тон был нейтральным, но Хэнк, прикрыв глаза, все равно видел перед собой его насмешливое выражение лица и эту ухмылку, за которую любому другому он не задумываясь врезал бы по челюсти.

Но не Гэвину. 

Гэвину, конечно, тоже хотелось сделать больно, но в другом смысле. Например, едва растянуть его задницу и вставить член внутрь до самого основания, а потом слушать, как тот скулит и сжимается, не двигаясь и дрожа.

— Дашь себя потрогать? — прохрипел Хэнк и просунул пальцы в дырку, застыв, когда через несколько секунд Гэвин прижался щекой к его раскрытой ладони и поцеловал ее центр.

— Ты странный, — Гэвин обжег его кожу дыханием, и Хэнк нехотя убрал руку. — Может ты из тех, кто не может без стимуляторов?

Хэнк фыркнул, не принимая его болтовню всерьез. Его ладонь покалывало теплом в том месте, где кожи касались губы Гэвина, но мягко. Он достал из кармана презерватив, зажал его в зубах и зазвенел ремнем, расстегивая его и джинсы.

— Мы все же перешли к делу от романтичных соплей, — довольно хмыкнул Гэвин, и Хэнк представил, как тот разглядывает его сквозь дырку, не упуская ни одной детали: фасон трусов, прямой ли член или нет и все в таком духе. — Обычно мне не приходится уговаривать, стоит только постучать, и член уже торчит из дырки, как рождественский леденец.

— Если обычно ты так же не затыкаешься, то я не удивлен, — Хэнк разорвал упаковку и достал презерватив, привычно раскатывая его по возбужденному члену.

— О, я думал, ты засунешь язык в жопу, — сказал Гэвин нетерпеливо, словно уже устал от этой болтовни.

— Я могу, но только если ты хорошо попросишь, — Хэнк сам не заметил, как расслабился, отвечая на придурошные реплики Гэвина, но когда пришло время действовать, он вспомнил, _что_ хотел сделать с пацаном, который даже не представлял, с кем имеет дело.

— Боюсь, я не дождусь римминга. Сдохну раньше, не дождавшись даже твоего члена, — насмешливо фыркнул Гэвин, и Хэнк в очередной раз захотел прогнать с его лица это выражение, пусть даже и не видел его сейчас, но чувствовал: тот снова _скалился_.

Хэнк провел сжатым кулаком по члену и все же решился, направив его в дырку в перегородке. Сразу стало ужасно неудобно, ведь хотелось втолкнуться на всю длину, приходилось либо тереться грудью и животом о хлипкую стенку, либо остаться без нормального отсоса. 

Когда по его члену, затянутому в латекс, легко прошлись пальцы, Хэнк чуть не поперхнулся слюной. Он уперся лбом в стену и задышал тяжело, жмурясь от жаркой волны, расползшейся от члена по всему телу. 

Он старался не думать о тех, других, которые до этого так же прижимались и трахали Гэвина с той стороны, мечтали о нем, хотели его. Он не думал о том, как нелепо и жалко выглядит со стороны, уже готовый скулить от жаркого дыхания на своих яйцах. И самое важное, Хэнк не думал о том, как должен был жить потом, ведь воспоминания о крепкой хватке пальцев Гэвина вряд ли смогут исчезнуть из его памяти.

— Никогда не думал, что я буду рад ошибиться, — приглушенно проговорил Гэвин, и Хэнк едва смог разобрать его слова.

— О чем ты? — он пытался сосредоточиться, но Гэвин так скользил пальцами от мошонки до головки, что было очень сложно уследить за сраной беседой.

— Я был уверен, что члены стариков усыхают. Знаешь, как изюм, — Гэвин обвел головку языком и обхватил ее губами, посасывая ритмично и не давая Хэнку _думать_.

— Видимо, ты не очень умный, да? — пробормотал Хэнк себе под нос, но Гэвин услышал и оторвался от члена, чтобы ответить.

— Зато я красивый, — и насадился ртом на член так глубоко, как смог, и Хэнк только за это простил ему весь бесполезный треп.

Хэнк раньше никогда не считал себя скорострелом, но сейчас все в целом подгоняло его к оргазму, хоть он и старался не кончить в первую же минуту, почувствовав, как глотка Гэвина сжимается вокруг члена. Он ощущал все слишком остро, но при этом так безлико, смазанно. Хотелось избавиться от резинки, чтобы каждое нервное окончание пробрало от этих плавных движений языка, от его шершавого прикосновения к уретре.

Он словно обезумел, картинка идеального минета в его голове входила в резонанс с реальностью, и Хэнк сжимал кулаки, удерживая себя на месте. Не позволяя себе проломить эту сраную перегородку, чтобы вытрясти из Гэвина, _почему_ , блядь, он вызывает такую реакцию. 

Чем дольше его член обволакивало влажным, — да, он прекрасно ощущал его и сквозь резинку, — жаром рта Гэвина, тем сильнее кровь грохотала в ушах. Хэнк даже подумал, что Гэвин прав, назвав его стариком, а потом вспомнил насмешку в сощуренных зеленых глазах и зарычал, толкаясь бедрами в перегородку.

Главное: не думать.

Не думать, что слишком стар для него.

Не думать, что для него это ничего не значит.

Не думать, что он _понял_ кто ты и жалеет тебя.

Зато теперь Хэнк знал, почему все другие звуки за пределами кабинки теряли свой смысл. Очень сложно их даже уловить на фоне грохота крови в ушах, собственного поверхностного дыхания и стонов, которые не заглушали закушенные пальцы.

А Гэвин так сжимал губы вокруг члена и постанывал, рассылая волну дрожи от паха до самой макушки, что Хэнк все же не выдержал и кончил, отстраненно слыша треск хлипкой перегородки, промявшейся под его кулаком. Его выламывало от острого удовольствия, а сам он слепо уставился на трещину и наслаждался блаженной тишиной в голове.

У него хватило сил оттолкнуться и грузно осесть на унитаз, попытавшись в неудобном положении стянуть резинку и заправить член в трусы, но пальцы дрожали, и Хэнк позволил себе замереть, откинувшись на бачок и зажмурившись.

Он слышал, как шумит вентиляция, как гремит его сердце, но из соседней кабинки не раздавалось ни звука. Хэнк даже подумал на мгновение, что Гэвин уже успел свалить, впервые опередив разового партнера, а потом различил смутные шорохи и тихие вздохи, за которыми последовал скрип открывшейся двери и шум воды. 

Хэнк сидел, не шевелясь, словно пытался представить, что его здесь нет. Что это кто-то другой прячется от встречи лицом к лицу, но, как оказалось, он был тем еще трусом и вышел только когда Гэвин свалил из туалета.

Оставалось надеяться, что он уехал так же быстро, как и обычно.

Хэнк пустил холодную воду, умылся и уставился в зеркало. Усталый мужик из отражения выглядел ужасно растерянным, его волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно он ерошил их, хотя даже не помнил, когда это было. Он вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем, поправил одежду и выгнал себя из туалета, напоминая себе, что всем на него насрать. И действительно, Хэнк заметил только официантку, которая окинула его взглядом, но без особого интереса, и отвернулась к кофеварке.

Ветер швырнул в лицо пригоршню мокрой пыли, и он поежился, спрятав руки в карманах и сжимая пальцы на связке ключей. В голове все еще было пусто, но при этом он слышал стоны Гэвина, чувствовал сраную стенку под пальцами, дышал воздухом, пропахшим хлорным чистящим средством.

Хэнк ощущал себя _сломанным_.

И увидев Гэвина, сидевшего на капоте его машины, он словно рассыпался на куски, чудом удержав на лице хмурое выражение.

— Хочешь мне машину помыть? — раздраженно произнес Хэнк, подходя вплотную. Он не мог не разглядывать Гэвина, не мог игнорировать те детали, которые доказывали: это точно был он.

А Гэвин плавно съехал на заднице по капоту, широко раздвинул ноги, поставив их на бампер, и дерзко уставился на Хэнка.

— Хотел удостовериться, что ты не получил инфаркт.

Хэнк скользнул по нему взглядом и сглотнул от откровенного приглашения в позе Гэвина. Ветер растрепал его патлы, и одна прядь свесилась на лоб, закрывая глаз, Гэвин убрал ее привычным и нетерпеливым жестом. 

— От местной жратвы инфаркт светит лет через десять, не раньше, — Хэнк отвел взгляд в сторону, решив ни за что не признаваться. А сил смотреть на Гэвина, который все прекрасно понимал, у него уже совсем не осталось: он и так был высосан досуха.

Когда Гэвин спустил ноги на землю, Хэнку пришлось сделать шаг назад, хотя тот был вовсе не против прижаться к нему, притереться бедрами. Казалось, дай ему волю и Гэвин проникнет под кожу, распространяясь хуже яда, заражая не только разум, но и тело.

— Угу, — хмыкнул он насмешливо и спрятал руки в карманах толстовки. — Что, даже в глаза не посмотришь?

Хэнк вскинулся и сжал зубы, встречая почти спокойный взгляд Гэвина. Тот, хоть и был почти одного с ним роста, все равно немного задирал голову. Выглядело так, будто Гэвин на самом деле был надменным. Правда сейчас Хэнку показалось, что он наоборот впервые был уязвимым. По крайней мере, перед ним.

— Я больше не приеду, — бухнул он, а сам не отводил взгляда от Гэвина.

Только поэтому он заметил, как тот заледенел, а потом вспыхнул уже почти привычной злостью.

— Можешь передо мной не отчитываться, дядь. Мне насрать, — Гэвин толкнул его плечом и пошел прочь, а Хэнк развернулся и посмотрел ему вслед. Через несколько шагов тот замер, повернулся обратно и выплюнул ядовито: — Все возвращаются. И ты такой же.

Хэнк устало покачал головой.

— Я лучше, — он даже нашел силы улыбнуться в ответ на презрительный взгляд Гэвина, который так и говорил: «ври больше».

Гэвин показал ему средний палец и ушел, кутаясь в толстовку от припустившего мерзкого дождя, а Хэнк смотрел на него и повторял про себя: «я лучше».

Вдруг, если повторять почаще, он сможет в это поверить?

К концу следующей недели Хэнк на полном серьезе хотел обратиться к врачу, который сможет прописать ему снотворное. Видеть во сне Гэвина было приятно, но просыпаться оказалось хуже, чем до их странного секса. Теперь, когда он запретил себе таскаться к той забегаловке, концентрация расползалась на нитки, и Хэнк несколько раз даже подставился на вызовах.

Фаулер потом давал животворящих затрещин, но их эффект рассеивался, стоило снова столкнуться с кем-то _похожим_.

Но он хотя бы держал обещание и ни разу не ездил на окраину Дейтройта с того вечера.

Утешение выходило так себе, потому что почти каждый вечер вместо дороги домой он сворачивал на развязке в другую сторону, и несколько раз проезжал на медленном ходу мимо дома Гэвина, стараясь остаться незамеченным. Хоть и не знал, ради кого вообще старается: сам Гэвин за это время только один раз оказался на крыльце. На машины, катавшиеся по району, ему было так же плевать, как и на самого Хэнка.

Хэнк тогда проехал мимо дома и припарковался в конце квартала так, что видел сгорбленного Гэвина, жадно курившего сигарету за сигаретой. Но не стал рисковать и уехал прочь, когда увидел, как дернулась занавеска на окне выбранного им дома.

Объяснять патрульным, что он здесь забыл, не хотелось.

Зато дома потом дважды дрочил, почти до боли стискивая член и думая о Гэвине.

На самом деле, он дрочил каждый день: на воспоминания, на фантазии, и как-то даже на фото Гэвина, которое нашел в сети. Там он скалил клык, держал в руках клюшку для лакросса, и казался повелителем всего мира, как это умеют только двадцатилетние.

Во вторую неделю Хэнк поймал себя на мысли об _отношениях_ с Гэвином.

Тогда он завис минут на двадцать прямо в департаменте и отвис, когда его окрикнул Фаулер.

Ему даже не казалась смешной перспектива быть вместе с Гэвином, хоть он и помнил прекрасно обо всем: о сексе в туалете с кем попало, о собственном возрасте и отношении Гэвина к «старикам», о прочих недостатках, к которым вполне можно было отнести его ненормированный график работы.

Но наверное все это было разновидностью сублимации. Головой Хэнк понимал, что их отношения не приведут ни к чему хорошему, с какой стороны на них не смотри. Любой мифический плюс оборачивался минусом, стоило только задуматься.

А самым главным минусом оказалось одиночество Хэнка и его неуверенность в том, что он сможет попробовать быть с кем-то рядом и не прогнать после первого же косяка.

Но ведь мечтать о хорошем оказалось так здорово. О том хорошем, каким все могло быть у них, весьма странных придурков.

И Хэнк не одергивал себя, когда постепенно в мысли о сексе влезли более осознанные образы: как Гэвин ждет его дома, закопавшись в книги и забыв пожрать из-за грядущего экзамена; как встает с утра на пробежку, стараясь не разбудить Хэнка, и шлепает босыми ногами по ламинату; как толкается задницей, отпихивая его от зеркала в ванной, ведь ему тоже надо бриться и валить на пары. 

Херня, которая никогда не могла воплотиться в жизнь, потому что Хэнк был гребаным ублюдком, не способным ни с кем ужиться, как показывала многолетняя практика. 

Он как раз закупился продуктами перед двумя выходными и вытаскивал пакеты из багажника, когда заметил сгорбленную на ступеньках крыльца фигуру. Лица было не видно, но Хэнк и так узнал: по толстовке, стоптанным кедам, патлам, торчавшим из-под капюшона. Ноги налились тяжестью, и каждый шаг давался с трудом. Он лихорадочно думал, как Гэвин смог его найти, но в голову не приходило ни одной нормальной мысли, только какая-то суета, словно произошел взрыв, который теперь нужно было локализовать.

— Давно ждешь? — Хэнк все же решил начать разговор сам, раз Гэвин молчал, хотя слышал прекрасно, как он парковался, хлопал дверью и багажником, шуршал пакетами.

Хэнк говорил себе, что ему сраных тридцать шесть лет, что его сердце не должно колотиться чаще при виде какого-то пиздюка, что он должен просто пройти мимо и сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Но когда Гэвин просто поднял голову и посмотрел на него, он уже готов был забыть все проблемы, которые должны были у них возникнуть. Еще мелькнула мысль пристегнуть Гэвина наручниками, раз уж он пришел сам.

Рациональная часть мозга, которая все еще пыталась работать, отчетливо назвала Хэнка дебилом и напомнила, что Гэвин раньше был заинтересован исключительно в сексе и меняться ему незачем.

— Несколько часов, — хрипло ответил Гэвин, но подниматься со ступенек не спешил, все высматривал что-то в Хэнке, отчего становилось неловко и возникало желание прикрыться. — Думал, твои смены кончаются раньше.

Хэнк неловко придержал пакеты, почувствовав, как у одного из них прорывается дно. В голове звенела пустота, но при этом он не знал, что именно из всего хочет сказать. Слишком много дерьма накопилось, а прошло лишь чуть больше месяца.

— Даже не пригласишь внутрь? — криво ухмыльнулся Гэвин и подтянул колени к груди. Хэнк подумал, что он совсем замерз, но никогда не сказал бы об этом вслух — ужасно гордый.

— Зачем ты здесь, Гэвин? — Хэнк устало посмотрел на него. — Я же сказал, что больше не вернусь туда, можешь не уговаривать.

— На память не жалуюсь, — насмешливо фыркнул Гэвин. — Поэтому приехал сам.

— И что ты от меня хочешь? — Хэнк не мог двинуться с места, все еще с трудом верилось, что Гэвин оказался здесь. Что Гэвин его _искал_.

Как будто не только Хэнк свихнулся и не мог выкинуть его из головы.

— А что ты готов мне дать? — ответил Гэвин внезапно серьезно, словно специально бил Хэнка поддых. Пусть пока исключительно словами.

Хэнк оскалился цинично.

— Мне не нужен только извращенный секс.

В эту игру могли играть оба, но Хэнк заметил напряженную морщинку между бровями Гэвина и сразу растерял желание уколоть побольнее. 

— Мне тоже, — тихо сказал Гэвин и поднялся со ступеней, замирая напротив Хэнка, совершенно открытый и откровенный.

Он стоял, опустив руки вдоль тела, не сжимая их в кулаки, и просто смотрел, ожидая его решения, а Хэнк чувствовал, как в груди ворочается комок из эмоций, которых он больше никогда не хотел чувствовать. Но вот они, снова здесь, с ним, и почему-то ему казалось, что если он сейчас впустит Гэвина в свою жизнь, то не сможет вырвать их, они пустят корни, как и сам Гэвин.

Отравляя, как он и опасался.

Или позволяя _жить_.

Хэнк на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы уйти от этого внимательного взгляда, цеплявшего даже сильнее всего остального, но даже зажмурившись он видел Гэвина перед собой. Обессилено улыбнувшись, Хэнк подумал, что у него и выбора не было.

Неловко прижав пакеты к груди, он достал ключи из кармана и кивнул на дверь:

— Хочешь зайти?

Гэвин ухмыльнулся и достал из кармана толстовки запасную связку ключей, которую Хэнк спрятал под садовой фигуркой стремной огромной жабы.

— Давай лучше я открою, — и поднялся на крыльцо, игнорируя ошеломленно застывшего Хэнка.

— Вот шкет, — хмыкнул он и поднялся следом, заходя в дом, где уже сейчас, после минутного появления Гэвина, стало _лучше_.


End file.
